The Flip Side of the Coin
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN AND POSTED UNDER 'THE AVENGERS IN CAMELOT! :DDDDDD
1. Learning the Facts

**A.N. Hey readers! So this was originally a dream I had from looking a Tumblr a little too much, but I really like it and it made a whole lot of sense to me.**

 **So here I am posting this story.**

 **This story takes place after the Avengers but before the Age of Ultron.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (BBC) or the Avengers (Marvel).**

"Where could you learn something like that?" Tony said in awe as he poured over the countless news reports of Loki performing magic during the invasion.

Bruce looked at the screen Tony was looking at, "Probably at some Asgardian place or some other realm. Here on Earth? Not likely."

Tony pouted at this, "And I wanted to learn how to use it too!" he said in disappointment.

"You'd be surprised where he learnt it from," Thor walked into the lab in all of his red-caped glory, "My brother, while learning magic, had made trips to Midgard, tis where he learned the craft. The longest time he was away from us was about six years,"

"This happened here on Ear-Midgard?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"It was a long time ago, of course," Thor's face wore a sad expression and he wiped his face in a tired gesture.

Tony interrupted, "But six years, that's such a long time!"

Thor gave a small, amused grin at this, "For you mortals maybe, but not for Asgardians!"

"Who taught him?" Bruce asked, giving a small glare towards Tony for interrupting the questioning.

Thor thought over this for a moment.

"He forgot didn't he," Tony complained.

"Nay," Thor shook his head, "I do not believe the Allfather ever told me who he sent Loki to,"

"Oh, okay, thanks Thor," Bruce politely sighed.

"But he didn't answer are question," Tony whispered to Bruce.

Thor said farewell to his friends and swiftly made his way to his next destination.

Tony looked in the direction Thor left in, "What's he doing, anyway?"

"I believe," Bruce took off his glasses, "That he's walking around to just make sure we're all here,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well," Bruce thought over it, "Imagine losing someone as close as Loki must've been towards Thor, you'd probably want to keep all of your friends safe, right?"

"Or your enemies closer," Tony thought over that.

"Tony!" Bruce scolded.

Tony gave an apologetic smile. _I'm still thinking about Obie, the bastard._ Tony thought.

* * *

Thor marched into the throne room wear his father sat.

After greeting him properly, he posed his question, "Father, do remember all those years ago, when Loki had trouble controlling his powers? You sent him to a Midgardian teacher, who was it?"

Odin leaned forward cautiously, cat-like, "Where has this question come from?"

"It was brought up in a conversation with my fellow Avengers,"

"Never mention it to me again," Odin had a dangerous glint in his eyes and Thor had no idea why.

"But father-" Thor was interrupted.

"No, Thor," Odin leaned back in his Thor, "Somethings you must never find out about,"

This just spiked Thor's curiosity more, but he knew not to press the Allfather.

So he went to ask the Allmother.

"My son," she greeted him without looking behind her, "I know what question you seek an answer to,"

Thor got over his slight surprise, "Do you know who taught Loki?"

"Yes, I do," Frigga sighed, "And I also know why your father didn't want you to know,"

"And why is that," Thor searched his mother's face, desperate for answers.

Frigga sat down and gestured for Thor to do the same, "It was a dangerous time for sorcerers on Midgard. King Uther of Camelot had ordered every single one of them dead."

"Why did father send him there?" Thor was shocked that his father would do such a thing to his baby brother.

"Even I do not know the exact answer, some say it was to test the manhood of the boy, or perhaps to even kill him, but the people had never been sure."

Thor's face was contoured in fury at the thought of his father trying to kill Loki before he did anything wrong, "But who taught him?"

"A man named Gaius in Camelot itself," her voice was a whisper.

At this Thor stood up, "I'm sorry mother, but I now have some things to do on Midgard,"

"Do whatever you feel is right," Frigga told him comfortingly, "You are my son, I believe in you,"

* * *

"Friend Stark," Thor greeted.

"Where'd you go to?" Tony raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"I asked my father and mother where Loki had went to be taught magic. My mother said he learnt from Gaius in Camelot,"

"Camelot!" Tony's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Brucie, Brucie, Brucie, Brucie, Brucie," he chanted all the way down the hallway as he sprinted towards his lab.

Steve poked a tired head out of his door, "What's that about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Thor shook his head in wonder.

* * *

"BRUCIE!" Tony burst into the lab.

"I heard you the first time," Bruce replied to him.

"I know what our next project shall be!" Tony exclaimed.

"What?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I want to try to go to Camelot!"

 **A.N. This chapter is just setting up the story, hopefully it'll get better.**

 **Review!**


	2. TIM

**A.N. Hi, I'm back, guys! For those of you who didn't know, Loki is Merlin. Like, they're the same person. Just in case I didn't make that clear enough.**

 **Disclaimed.**

"Camelot?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Tony nodded before jogging over to his work table.

"Are you drunk?"

Tony looked at him, "Not this time, Brucie,"

Bruce sighed, "Do want to tell me why you're trying to go to a fictional place?"

Tony looked at him, "It's not fictional," he informed.

"It is in the Arthurian Legends, of course it's fictional,"

"So were Norse gods, now look," Tony argued.

"Fine," Bruce gave in, "But that would've been centuries ago,"

Tony looked at him dubiously, "We're going to build something to get us there,"

Bruce sighed and thought over Tony's rant. Building a time machine to go back in time to a castle that's supposed to be fictional. Not likely.

"Why do you suddenly want to go there now?" Bruce asked.

"Because," Tony looked up from the schematics he was making, "Thor said that's where Loki learnt his magic, and I want a go,"

"You want to learn magic," Bruce asked.

Tony nodded, "Magical Iron Man, could be a circus act, and I could try to saw the Hulk in half,"

"What time period was this?"

"Thor said around the 1000s,"

"Tony," Bruce interrupted, "Magic was outlawed back then, any user found with it would be punished with death,"

Tony's rant then stopped. He looked around as if reflecting on something.

"Still going," Tony said flatly.

"Let's build this machine then," Bruce looked Tony in the eye.

* * *

"Your name is T.I.M. and you will be mine," Tony looked at what must've been the machine's eyes.

The Avengers, who were all gathered in that room, looked at him weirdly.

Natasha slyly wrote something down on her notebook, and Clint smiled because he knew she just added something onto his personality profile.

"Well, friends," Thor announced, "What are we gathered here today for?"

"Okay," Tony bounced back up, "I have built T.I.M. here to bring us back to medieval Camelot,"

"What did someone put in your drink?" Clint blurted out.

"This is because that's where Loki learned, isn't it," Thor looked at them gravely in the eye.

"Partially," Tony admitted.

Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Very likely,"

Steve raised another eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"So Loki," Clint was now put into a sour mood.

"Well, that's part of the reason," Bruce took hold of the explaining now, "Think about all of the scientific possiblities..."

Natasha interrupted him, "Maybe we could add some stuff to his SHIELD profile,"

Clint nodded, seemed logical.

"But all of you have to come," Tony begged.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Adventure,"

"So you're worried that you'll need help," Steve smirked.

"The trip does have possiblities for everyone," Bruce interrupted before a fight could begin, "Natasha and Clint could work on Loki's profile, Tony and I will probably be doing some sort of science on as much magic as we can find, speaking of that, since sorcerers were hunted back then Steve could save innocent lives and Thor could spend some time with his brother,"

They all nodded, made sense.

"Alright team, let's do it," Tony put his hand out, expecting them all to put their hands in.

They didn't, they walked towards the machine.

"Come on, guys!"

 **A.N. This is another set up chapter if it was too short.**

 **Review and tell me what you'd like to see!**

 **How do you want them to meet Merlin/Loki?**

 **-In the middle of the woods?**

 **-Getting fruit thrown at him? (Like how he met Gwen)**

 **-In the middle of some episode?**

 **-Other (What do you guys want to happen?)**


	3. Separated

**A.N. I'm back, and I love the little review I've gotten, makes me feel warm inside. :)**

 **Disclaimed.**

Natasha's phone began to ring loudly, she quietly cursed and answered it.

After a few minutes, she spoke again, "It's Fury, he wants to know what the hell we're doing,"

"Don't tell him!" Tony looked up from T.I.M.'s controls.

"To late," she replied smirking, while texting.

"He said we can go," she said again after a while.

Tony dropped everything he was holding, he looked as if he was in an extreme case of shock.

"I gave him the reasons Dr. Banner presented us with earlier," she explained.

Everyone nodded.

"He's also instructed us to change our clothing," Clint confirmed.

"What's wrong with this?" Steve looked down at his outfit.

"Yeah," Tony laughed, "They'll want to see your Star Spangled ass,"

"DELIVERY!" a SHIELD agent burst into the room with a box in his hands, full of medieval clothing.

"Wow," Bruce said, looking at the door the agent just left through, "That was fast,"

"That was SHIELD," Tony corrected while looking through the box for something his size.

"This," Thor said, frowning, "Does not have a cape,"

"You still get chainmail," Bruce shrugged.

They all departed to go 'try' to get changed.

* * *

"My ass isn't that Spangled, is it?" Steve asked JARVIS.

"Sir said to tell you, yes, yes it is," JARVIS replied.

Steve sighed and looked at the outfit given to him. It was simple, with brown pants and a dark marroon shirt, and he liked it that way.

"I go to the future and get confused," Steve sighed, "Now I go to the past and get confused,"

* * *

"I look sexy in this," Tony decided as he looked in his mirror. He wore black pants and a gray shirt, with a long black overcoat.

"Very sexy,"

* * *

Clint glared at his mirror with a look of hate, "Who's idea was this?" he grumbled.

He looked exactly like Robin Hood.

"I don't like it," he said, while pulling up a green hood for better access to his now 'normal' quiver of arrows.

* * *

"This reminds me of the olden days!" Thor cheered as he felt his chainmail.

He was happy, enough was said.

* * *

Bruce looked at his outfit, "How stretchy is this?" he wondered while pulling at the hemming.

He was thinking that he was going to turn into the Hulk, and probably get the rest arrested and killed for sorcery.

His outfit looked a little like Steve's, but with black pants and a navy shirt.

* * *

"How is this supposed to work!" Natasha hissed to herself.

She was attempting to do her own lacing, and failing horribly.

"Ah ha!" she cheered as she got it on.

She wore a long, flowy dark green gown with decorations of gold on the waist.

"That was so not worth it," she muttered as she attempted a few karate kicks.

"It will take getting used to,"

* * *

"Looking good, team," Tony decided while walking back and forth in front of them.

"Are we going to go?" Clint asked, tired of his pacing.

"Of course!" Tony pulled out six bracelets.

"Now these are important," he looked at them all very carefully, "It's how we communicate and stay connected to T.I.M., and don't take it off once you get there, it's the only thing keeping you alive in the past,"

They all nervously placed the silver bracelet on their wrists.

"Now!" Tony yelled as they disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

"My lady?" Natasha heard an unfamiliar voice.

She cracked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She couldn't see the other Avengers, just a poor looking man looking at her.

"Hello?" She groaned, her voice sounded like crap.

"Here, take some water," a dirty little girl sat beside her head.

"What happened?" she asked after a drink of water.

"My daughter and I saw a brilliant flash of light. Everyone started to scream, thinking sorcerers were attacking. They must've attacked you, we must warn the King!"

Natasha nodded and decided it would be safer to just let him think that story right now, "My name is Natasha,"

"I am Jack Caxton, and this is my daughter Ella," he introduced themselves.

She smiled, but all she could think was, 'Oh crap'.

"Here," he offered her a hand up, in which she graciously accepted, "Let us go tell the King,"

The trip was not long, a couple hours horseback, tops, but she was still nervous, she hadn't seen one of the Avengers.

There horses approached the gates of what must've been Camelot, she assumed, and the guards stopped her.

"My name is Natasha," she spoke in a loud, broad voice, "And I seek council with your King,"

"Where are you from?" the guard on the left lowered his weapon slightly.

"I am from," her mind scrambled for a thought, "Asgard," she decided, "A distant kingdom from here, and I seek council over the subject of sorcerers,"

"He shall see to you," the guard on the right said, trembling, obviously new.

She dismounted her horse and was lead through the courtyard. She heard a splattering sound and the laughs of an older teenager and little kids.

"What's going on over there?" she asked.

"Oh that," the guard gave a hearty laugh, "That's Loki, he's being punished again,"

Natasha felt herself freeze as she looked at the dark haired teen, his head spung slightly and she saw startling green eyes. Like green, green. Not the pale color she remembered seeing from him.

But she could already tell, she had found Loki Odinson.

"I think I'll join you in a minute," she said, walking over to Loki as the kids ran to replenish their supplies.

"Hi," she greeted, not letting any emotion show.

"Hi," he said, looking her up and down, "You look like a noble, what're you doing in the middle of the fruit throwing event,"

"I know who you are," she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Natasha Romanov," she introduced herself, "In the future, I know your brother,"

He nodded, "In the future?" he composed himself slightly, "Whatever you do, don't tell them I'm from Asgard, or of the M-A-G-I-C, I'd like to keep my head on my body,"

"Why're you here," she asked looking at the locks on the stocks, still keeping her emotions in check.

"There was this man, who said he was from Asgard, and I reacted badly,"

"Who?" her eyes widened.

"Some person named Anthony," Loki admitted, "He looked kind of startled to see me, but I'm pretty sure he's laughing his butt off right now,"

"Sounds like him," Natasha nodded, "Speak to you soon," she smiled and turned her back in the direction of the guards she had left.

There was the sound of yelling and fruit splattering behind her.

She walked away with an amused grin.

 **A.N. Was originally going to be shorter, but I wanted more Loki.**

 **Is there a certain episode you want the Avengers to be in?**

 **Just tell me and I'll try to squeeze that adventure in somewhere.**

 **Review!**


	4. Straight to the Point

**A.N. I'm back and I really love how many views I'm getting, I didn't think this area in the crossover section got many views. Thanks you all!**

 **Disclaimed.**

Tony felt himself freeze in shock. He had just announced himself to King Uther and a servant had almost spit across the room.

But almost wet himself when he saw that servant was Loki.

"What are you doing," Uther hissed at Loki, "Can't you see we are in a important discussion about magic users here?"

"I-I'm sorry, my lord," Loki stuttered, looking like he was going to piss himself too, "I-I didn't mean any disrespect, b-but,"

"Enough," Uther yelled, his voice as cold and hard as steel.

The prince Arthur then stood up, "I will deal with this, father," it sounded like this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Um, my lord," Tony clumsily stuttered over his words, "I don't see how punishment is reasonable for behavior like that," Usually, Tony might've wanted to scream for Loki's head, prevent the future from happening, but that wasn't going to happen, because what would've happen if Loki had never existed? Certainly a different future.

"Put him in the stocks," Uther spat.

An old man in the council sighed, seemingly please it wasn't worse, but still disappointed.

"We're going to run out of rotten fruit soon," Uther sighed, then waved his hand and Loki and some guards walked away.

* * *

Tony had decided it, the servant he got, George, was boring, dull, everything other than interesting.

"As you can see the floor has been dusted to perfection for your pleasure," George pointed out.

"Thanks," Tony was yelling at him in his mind, "That'll be all for now,"

George bowed and left the room, wiping away a lingering film of dust.

Tony sighed and looked out the window.

"Well, lookie here," Tony said, with a slight chuckle.

He saw Loki, getting absolutely pummeled by fruit. And he was laughing along with the children, not screaming for their heads.

Well, that's good.

"Natashie?" Tony's eyes widened when he saw a young woman stop to talk to him.

He then sprinted down the halls.

* * *

"From Asgard, you say," Uther interrogated Natasha, "Must've been some sorcerer, to knock down two of their nobles like that,"

"There were more, my lord," Natasha said, thinking ahead, "A Lord Odinson, Lord Banner, Lord Rodgers, and Lord Barton,"

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Uther looked into the sun dramatically, "Without this continued support from the kingdoms, who knows how many sorcerers there would be,"

Natasha's smile almost faltered, but she widened it instead and did a little curtsey, "My thanks are to you, my lord,"

"No, no," Uther raised his hand in reassurance, "Our thanks are to you. Your room will be placed next to Lord Stark, also from Asgard, we hope that you are comfortable,"

She left the room without another word.

* * *

"Tashie!" Tony said when he saw her walking down the hall.

"Stark," Natasha said, quickening her pace, "What the hell were you thinking, we were all separated from each other when T.I.M." she gestured to her bracelet, "Blast us here,"

"Don't blame my baby," Tony defended, "It's still in trials, I couldn't have known this would happen,"

Natasha's eyes widened and she stepped forward, "Can we still go back to our time?"

"Yeah," Tony raised his hands to shield himself, "All we have to do is the process backwards,"

"Where are the others?" she looked at him, tired and slightly whining.

Tony sighed, "I have no idea, but we'll find them,"

"How?"

Tony just pointed to his bracelet as some of the King's guards walked by.

"Oh," they heard a familiar voice, "Hi again,"

They turned and saw Loki, covered in drying, rotten fruit.

Their facades went up in a flash when they saw him.

"Excuse me," Loki said.

"Where're you going?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

Loki gulped, he knew Natasha knew who he was, and didn't doubt that Tony did too.

"To Gaius,"

Tony's eyes widened, he remembered that, that was who Thor said Loki learned his magic from.

"We'll come with you," he said quickly.

"O-kay then," Loki slowed down his pace.

"Oh, Loki," the old man from the courtroom greeted him, "These are the nobles, may I ask why are you here?" he said with a slight bow.

"Um," Tony struggled for an answer.

"We're here because we want to know how Loki here, knows magic," Natasha said straight and to the point.

Gaius's eyes widened.

 **A.N. There you go, the plot is moving!**

 **If you think Loki/Merlin is out of character, that's just how he acts around nobles, not because of the author. ;)**

 **Review!**


	5. Information is Gathered

**A.N. I'm back!**

 **What do want me to call Loki/Merlin? Should the Avengers call him Loki and others call him Merlin? Or should he just be Loki?**

 **Disclaimed.**

"If you will excuse me for a moment," Gaius stiffly bowed to the two and dragged Loki into a room off to the side.

Natasha and Tony paused for a second when they heard this:

"How do they know about your magic, you idiot boy!" Gaius's voice was stern and scolding someone, probably Loki.

The next part was too quiet for them to hear.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Gaius said to Loki as they emerged from the room.

"So," Tony had a devilish grin on his face, "What did you think of our coming here,"

Natasha elbowed him for the tone he was using.

"Time travel should be impossible! Only the most accomplished sorcerers," Gaius looked up at Natasha and Tony to make sure they weren't going to try anything, "Would be able to do that, and only by a few minutes at most,"

"It's not magic, it's science," Tony whined.

Natasha took over, "What Stark means is that we were from the future, and now we're here for adventure and information, you've never done something like that,"

"Well," Loki interrupted, "To his defense your story is a little unbelievable," the voice he was using at the end was him realizing that what he said might've been rude.

Gaius sent him the eyebrow.

Tony nervously laughed at the exchange between the two.

"I'm afraid that I cannot believe you fully until we see some proof," Gaius said at last, "Like Loki's brother, for example, but remember, you must not speak of this to anyone else. Or you'll be executed for sorcery," his warning was grave.

Natasha stood up from her seat on his bench, she walked as intimidating as she could in her gown, "We are still missing four members, including Loki's brother, so please cooperate,"

"Thor's missing?" Loki's eyebrows went up in worry and surprise.

"Yes," Natasha said again, getting slightly peeved.

"Do you have any idea about where they might be?" Gaius asked.

"None," Tony joined in, "But didn't we tell them we were going to Camelot, they should be able to figure it out,"

"Stark, I was in front of a small village and I don't know where you were..."

"I was a couple fields over," Tony interrupted.

"Continuing," Natasha sent him a glare, "But you get what I mean, for the both of us, it wasn't that difficult for us to find Camelot, what if they're in the middle of the forest, cave, or even behind enemy lines?"

"This seems to be a problem," Loki's voice gave away that he was absolutely clueless.

"Damn," Tony got up and pointed at Loki, "You're the best at lying from what I've heard, and here you are stumbling over every sentence,"

"What-" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good point, Stark," Natasha looked slightly shocked.

"So he learns how to lie, brilliant Loki, I'm so proud of you," Gaius quickly changed the subject.

"Really?" Loki looked at Gaius.

"Very,"

"Sorry to break up the moment," Tony butted in, "Missing members? Ring a bell?"

Gaius looked out the window as he thought for a moment, "Well, the only thing I could think of is bringing this to the King, get him to lend you a squad of men,"

"We'd have to make up a lie," Natasha began to pace.

"But," Loki looked in between them all, a startled look planted on his face, "But I can't lie, it's too obvious,"

"When do you learn?" Stark banged his head a couple of times on the table.

"I-I start sweating, my thought process scatters," Loki looked to be looking for excuses.

"Loki will lie for us," Gaius volunteered.

Natasha and Tony gave him a skeptical look, "You sure," they chorused.

"Yeah," Loki agreed, "You sure?"

"You'll do it," Gaius said, "He's accepting comments and suggestions like this now, and if all out fails we could go through Arthur,"

They left the room.

Natasha and Tony let their guises fall. Their faces screwed up with an emotion of confusion. They didn't know what to think of this Loki, sure he was helping them out now, but how much longer until he turned around to stab them in the back?

"He seems different," Natasha commented, "But I don't trust him,"

"Yeah," Tony gave an unamused chuckle, "How much longer until he goes bag-of-cats crazy and takes over the world,"

"This is all I got for information to give to SHIELD," Natasha raised her voice to mimic what it might be like, "The only thing we could find on Loki is completely not useful in terms of personality and past life..."

"Past life?" Tony raised his arms around him, "We're in it, right now,"

Natasha took out a notepad and shared it with Tony.

"What do you think we should write down about our little criminal?" she looked him in the eye.

Tony reached for the pen, but Natasha grabbed it first, "How about," she thought, "how I met him in the stocks,"

"And how he can't lie," Tony added, "Also include that he's almost a completely different person,"

"That's not much," she frowned.

"We're just getting started,"

* * *

"I don't trust them," Loki stated as soon as they were alone.

"I don't either, Loki," Gaius replied, "But I suppose that since they have your secret, we'll have to go through with their plan,"

They then walked in silence until they reached Uther's court.

"My lord," they bowed.

"We've talked to the v-visiting nobles," Loki stumbled over his words, "And they said they still had some comrades scattered across the lands,"

Uther nodded, seemingly in thought, "They did both come from different directions," he stood up, "Ask them if they would like to join the expedition, we'll send Arthur and a few men as well, this sorcerer needs to be found," he paused, "And of course, these people found,"

 **A.N. Don't forget about my question up top!**

 **Review!**

 **Also, this will take place in Season 2 of Merlin.**

 **Which episode though?**

 **-Cornelius Sigan?**

 **-Beauty and the Beast?**

 **-The Witchfinder?'**

 **-The Lady of the Lake?**

 **-The Last Dragonlord?**


	6. More Than We Bartoned For

**A.N. Hi again! I've decided that I'll do the entire second season and on, therefore including all/most of the episode options said earlier. But, of course, I'll have my own mini adventures to.**

 **If you have an idea for an adventure, don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Disclaimed.**

Natasha was getting annoyed.

When she a had told their small amount of knights that she would be traveling with them, and then had shown up in a shirt and pants, they had questioned her. She got that at this time, women were seen as being away from the battlefield, but they were seriously doubting her abilities.

"Well," Prince Arthur sent one last worried look in her direction before talking to them all, "Let's begin the search,"

And like that, they were off.

"My ass hurts," Tony whispered, barely detectable to even Natasha.

Arthur's hand flew into the air, signaling for them all to stop.

"Bandits," he said under his breath.

And like that, they were on top of them, coming from all directions.

"You want a piece of this!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, doing a couple of shadow boxing moves...

...right before getting his by the flat side of the sword in the side.

"OW!" he yelled, punching the guy in the face while warily unsheathing the sword that had been given to him.

Natasha then ran behind one of them, slid beneath his legs and held onto his cape, causing the bandit to flip over, revealing a shocked looking Arthur.

She flashed him a knowing smirk before finishing her own business.

"LOKI!" both Natasha and Tony heard Arthur yell.

The bandits were all gone, there had been many, but suddenly branches fell from trees and one accidentally impaled another. There was also a wisp of golden-green magic fading away.

They both turned, expecting to see Loki's throat slit.

"You could've at least helped," Arthur's face told them this was not the first time he had misinterpreted Loki's way of fighting.

Loki's mouth opened.

"No, no, no," Arthur told him, "We'll deal with it next time, you just sit on your horse and wait,"

"My lord," Sir Leon called to his attention and pointed to the magical wisp that Loki had created.

Arthur's eyes widened and he took a quick step back, pushing Loki and Leon with him as he gestured everyone else to do the same.

Loki looked like his worst day had come.

Arthur thickly gulped, "Do you think a sorcerer was among the bandits?"

"No," Leon examined the fallen bandits, "A sorcerer wouldn't have allowed this much natural damage to their men, it's either one of us, or someone else,"

"We're also on the lookout for a sorcerer, anyone that looks out of place," Arthur called to the rest of his knights.

"There!" one screeched, "What have you say for yourself?"

Tony and Natasha's eyes widened, they knew who it was.

"Excuse me?!" Clint Barton's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he stared at the sword being thrusted against his chest.

"Stop!" Tony called, and then he promptly ran over to where he was, "He's with us!"

"Why's he dressed like that then?" Arthur's face contorted while looking at his outfit.

"Camoflage," Clint said immediately, "I'm an archer so it's easier to go by that way,"

Arthur nodded, Clint looked behind his shoulder and saw Loki, his eyes widened with anger.

He turned to Tony and Natasha and gave them one long look before turning back as if nothing was wrong.

"So if he's not the sorcerer," Leon said, looking around, "Then who is?"

They all looked around, the area was empty.

"Probably ran away," Natasha deduced.

Arthur sighed, "You're probably right. _Lo_ -ki, you idiot, aren't even going to come down and say hello?" he called up in a taunting way.

Loki took one last look at Clint before facing Arthur, "Oh, ha ha, very funny, did it take you all day to think of it?"

Arthur's eyebrow shot up, "Let's make camp," he said while flashing Loki an irritated glance.

"So the criminal talks to a knight like that," Clint said bitterly.

"He's not only a knight," Natasha said, referring to Arthur, "He's the prince,"

"Ladies," Tony said, "Don't you dare blow our cover,"

The two assassins looked at each other and gave one long sigh before moving towards where the knights had chosen a spot.

 **A.N. Hope you guys got what the title meant.**

 **So before the second season, I'm adding this mini adventure, what should happen on it?**

 **Review and tell me!**


	7. Essetir and Ealdor

**A.N. Sorry for the hiatus, I was thinking about how I should continue with the story.**

 **IMPORTANT: Merlin's parents, Hunith and Balinor, I think I've figured out how I want that to happen. Laufey cannot be Balinor, since Laufey isn't killed until the Thor movie. So, Balinor might be one of Loki's real brothers, like in the Norse myths. Hunith is going to be his mother as usual, but as Farbauti, like in the myths.**

 **Disclaimed.**

Steve Rodgers was having a terrible day. First, he decided to trust Tony's machine to work properly, and because of that, he was separated from his team. Second, he was attacked be bandits, nothing he couldn't handle, thanks to the super soldier serum, but still he came here to save some lives, not fight the people he came across. And finally, he appeared in what had to be enemy territory.

He was surrounded by well-trained knights all with their swords drawn.

But then it got worse, he heard the roar of the Hulk. It must've been able to be heard for miles, because it resonated around the valley they were in. Clouds rolled in, and it got a whole lot gloomier.

"What was that?" a small soldier, one that reminded Steve of what he used to look like, asked.

"Hold your position," the leader yelled when his soldiers began to shift nervously.

Then the Hulk tore from the trees, screaming at the top of his lungs, looking in between Steve and the other soldiers.

Luckily for Bruce, the clothing chosen for him was stretchy, and left no real sign of his transformation into the Hulk.

Half of the soldiers fled back to the castle, and the leader stood still in disbelief.

The remaining knights held up their shields in a defensive position.

"Wait!" Steve yelled, running in between the Hulk and the knights.

The Hulk's sprint slowed and he eventually stopped and looked at his teammate confused.

His body then shrank into the form that is known as Bruce Banner.

"Sorcery," the leader smirked and held out his hand, "My name is Cenred, King Cenred of the kingdom of Essetir,"

Bruce and Steve looked on warily, reluctantly, Steve shook his hand.

"And we are Lords Rodgers and Banner of Asgard," he said, thinking fast.

"Brilliant, he turned to face one of his knights.

The knight took off the helmet, revealing a woman with long blond hair.

"I am Morgause," their was an evil air to her, something that put Steve and Bruce off.

"We welcome you to our lands,"

* * *

"What is this Midgardian town!" Thor thundered, looking slightly intimidating.

But the woman in front of him didn't flinch, "You are in Ealdor," she said kindly, using a welcoming bow.

"My name is Thor Odinson of Asgard," Thor said, "What is your's?"

"I'm Hunith Farbauti Ambrosius of Ealdor," the woman, Hunith, said with a slightly humorous smile.

"Your town is small, but your people are strong, I like it," Thor said, examining the townspeople.

"Thank you, my lord,"

* * *

"I don't like it here," Bruce decided, looking out the window that Cenred and Morgause had provided them.

"We don't really have a choice," Steve said, but he agreed.

"There's something off," Bruce paused, "I'm getting the same feeling I got off of Loki, craziness,"

Steve tapped his chin, "Especially from Cenred and Morgause," he said refusing to call them by their titles.

Little had they known a servant was listening in from behind the door, now scurrying away to report to his master.

* * *

"What are we doing," Clint was making an arrow, when he began to talk to Morgana.

Natasha sat down on the rock next to him, "We're looking for Thor, Bruce and Steve, but currently, we're only allowed to go on patrol because I came, and I'm apparently 'just a girl'"

"Whoever said that has got nerve," Clint breathed, slightly impressed.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "Of course he had nerve, he was the King of Camelot!"

"You wouldn't want him to hear you say that," a voice carried from behind them, the voice of Loki.

Natasha and Clint turned around to face him, with equal glares on their face.

"Just thought you'd want to know before you lost your heads," Loki shrugged, apparently feeling no need for politeness.

"If anyone's going to lose their head," Clint said harshly, "It'd be you,"

"Why would that be?" the knight, Leon, asked as he walked by.

"Because of how rude he can be," Natasha replied quickly, saving Loki from the horrible lie he was about to tell.

Leon laughed a little, "You get used to it, right Loki," Leon lightly punched his shoulder, which shook his entire body.

"Yep," he said, voice slightly tight in sarcasm or pain, "Getting used to it,"

"Face it Loki," Leon smiled, "You've been rude to everyone, at least once," he then walked away.

"No, I haven't!" Loki yelled after him, voice full of stubbornness.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the Avengers, workers were working away, removing rocks from the walls. Digging underneath of Camelot looking for long lost tombs and/or treasures.

Behind the wall they had been chipping away at, was the tomb of Cornelius Sigan.

 **A.N. The plot is finally moving!**

 **Okay, so obviously I've started with the episode 'The Curse of Cornelius Sigan' but I'd still like some opinions.**

 **Question for the Reviews:**

 **What should I do with the separated Avengers?**

 **-Have them be discovered by Camelot's search party?**

 **-Have Thor come across Camelot by searching on his own?**

 **-Have Steve and Bruce unknowingly help the enemy?**

 **-Have Cenred and Morgause imprison Steve and Bruce because they wanted to go to Camelot?**

 **Review and tell me, because I honestly have no clue.**


End file.
